tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benwick
Benwick ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Benwick ist ein augenscheinlich noch recht junges Mitglied der Van Eltia und untersteht damit dem berüchtigten Piraten Van Aifread, den er als seinen Kapitän anerkennt und akzeptiert. Er nimmt auch Eizen als Ersten Offizier der Van Eltia an, nachdem dieser drei Jahre vor der Haupthandlung in das Leben der Piraten trat, da diese nun dazu imstande waren, ihn zu sehen. Er mitsamt aller anderen Piraten akzeptiert Eizens Sensenfluch als Teil von Eizen selbst und begann, damit zu leben, obwohl allen die Gefahren bekannt waren. Tales of Berseria Benwick erscheint erstmals mit dem Rest von Aifreads Piraten beim Angriff der Helden nach ihrer Flucht aus Hellawes. Auf dem Meer deckt die Van Eltia das gestohlene Schiff der Helden mit Kanonenschüssen ein, woraufhin diese an Land an eine Küste beim westlichen Labantunnel flüchten, um dort gegen die Piraten zu kämpfen. Benwick erkennt sie als Dämonen, die ihnen durchaus zugunsten kommen, und hält sie kurz ab, als Velvet Crowe an Nummer Zwei den Befehl richtet, die Piraten zu töten. Er stellt stattdessen Eizen als Ersten Offizier vor, der die Helden in einen Kampf verwickelt. Eizen unterbricht den Kampf und sagt den Helden, dass sie den Test bestanden haben und sich ihnen anschließen dürfen. Daraufhin offenbart er ihnen, dass die Piraten ihnen einen Gefallen getan haben, indem sie sie vom Kurs abgebracht haben, denn ansonsten wären sie an den Toren von Vortigern zerschellt. Benwick macht die Helden darauf aufmerksam, dass sie vermutlich nach Midgand wollen und daher durch die Meeresenge wollen, an der das Königreich Vortigern zur Verteidigung errichtet hat. Eizen will die Hilfe der Helden, um in Vortigern persönlich die Tore für die Van Eltia zu öffnen, braucht dafür aber Unterstützung. Er zwingt die Helden nicht, ihm zu helfen, woraufhin Benwick zu ihm sagt, dass er als Erster Offizier nicht alleine gehen kann und die Piraten mit ihm kommen werden. Eizen lehnt dies ab und behauptet, dass sie nur im Weg stehen würden und sich stattdessen auf den Plan und ihre Aufgaben an Bord der Van Eltia konzentrieren sollen. Er entfernt sich daraufhin in den Labantunnel. Die Helden können daraufhin mit Benwick reden, der großes Vertrauen in Eizen offenbart, weil der Käpitän ihm seinen Segen gegeben hat, unabhängig davon, ob es sich bei Eizen um einen Malak handelt oder nicht. Er gesteht den Helden zudem, dass sie bei einem vorigen Angriff nicht nur ihren Kompass, sondern auch einige Mannschaftsmitglieder verloren haben. Die Helden schließen sich Eizen schließlich an und ermöglichen es der Van Eltia, von Benwick gesteuert, durch Vortigern hindurchzukommen. Als die Helden sich an Deck erholen, verlangt Magilou Mayvin einen Dank von ihnen, da sie sie mit einem gezielten Kanonenschuss gerettet hat. Daraufhin macht Benwick sie darauf aufmerksam, dass er ihr gesagt hat, die Kanonen nicht anzufassen. Indem Laphicet, nachdem er von Velvet seinen Namen erhalten hatte, den Kurs nimmt, begeben die Helden sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Loegres und erreichen Zeksonhafen. Von diesem Punkt an befindet Benwick sich stets an den Docks der Häfen und kann üblicherweise angesprochen werden, wenn Segel gesetzt werden sollen, außer, es ist den Helden bezüglich der Spielgeschehnisse nicht möglich, zu reisen. Nachdem die Helden nach einem misslungenen Kampf gegen Artorius Collbrande am Empyreischen Thron durch den Erdenpuls zur Brigid-Schlucht gelangt waren und Eizen eine Sylphschwalbe zur Van Eltia schickte, nachdem er erfuhr, dass sie sich auf Iselgand befinden, erwartet die Van Eltia die Helden am Cadnixhafen. An Bord der Van Eltia erkundigt Laphicet sich danach, ob es Benwick überhaupt in Ordnung ist, so viele Dämonen an Bord zu haben. Benwick entgegnet darauf, dass jeder, der von außen an Bord des Schiffes kommt, ein Pirat ist, so wie es das Kredo von Van Aifread sagt. Danach möchte Laphicet wissen, was der Kapitän eigentlich für eine Person ist, und Benwick bezeichnet ihn so, als ob das Meer ein Mensch wäre und dieser Mensch einen Spitzbart trägt. Er erklärt Laphicet, dass Aifread jeden an Bord so aufgenommen hat, wie er ist, obwohl sie allesamt Ausgestoßene aus der Gesellschaft sind. Er erweitert den Vergleich mit dem Meer, was Aifread angeht, und erklärt, dass er an einen Tagen ruhig sein kann und anderen wütet, er kann ein Strudel sein und seicht und tief. Dies erachtet Laphicet als nicht sehr leicht einzuschätzen, woraufhin Benwick bestätigt, dass Van Aifread ein Teufelskerl ist. Laphicet versteht daraufhin, dass er wohl Velvet sehr ähnlich ist, und Benwick glaubt, dass er Aifread dementsprechend völlig falsch beschrieben haben muss. Eizen unterbricht das Gespräch der beiden und befiehlt Benwick, den Kurs zu ändern und nach Reneed aufzubrechen, weil sich drei der Männer die Korsarenplage eingefangen haben. Er erklärt, dass sie vor drei Tagen die ersten Symptome hatten, und erkundigt sich bei Benwick, wie es ihm geht. Er bestätigt, dass er noch gesund ist, versteht aber, dass sich innerhalb der drei Tage sicherlich schon alle angesteckt haben. Daher will Eizen schnell nach Reneed, um Medizin zu besorgen. Benwick ruft schließlich den Notstand auf dem Schiff aus. Die Helden gehen daraufhin bei Reneed an Land, während die Piraten darauf warten, dass sie Sale'Tomah auftreiben, das ein Heilmittel gegen die Korsarenplage ist. thumb|left|300px|Benwick im Epilog Nachdem die Helden die Sale'Tomah aufgetrieben haben und sich auf dem Weg zurück nach Reneed befinden, wird Eizen von Zaveid weggelockt und befiehlt den anderen zuerst, den Piraten die Sale'Tomah zu bringen. Dies tun die anderen Helden und kehren vorerst zur Van Eltia zurück. Benwick nimmt die Sale'Tomahs dankbar an, erkundigt sich dann aber, wo sich Eizen befindet, und als die Helden ihm erklären, dass er einem anderen Malak gefolgt ist, versteht er, dass es sich dabei um Zaveid handelte und fragt sich, darum die Helden ihm nicht gefolgt sind. Eleanor Hume wundert sich, da sie die Piraten ansonsten wegen der Korsarenplage hätten alleine lassen müssen, woraufhin Benwick offenbart, dass es Eizen ist, der in Gefahr ist, weil die Abtei hinter Zaveid her ist. Als die Helden keine Anstalten machen, Eizen zu folgen, bezeichnet Benwick sie als nutzlos und ist entschlossen, stattdessen mit den anderen Piraten zur Hilfe zu eilen. Eleanor fragt ihn, wie er auf die Idee kommt, dass er gegen Melchior Mayvin ankommen könnte, der hinter Zaveid her ist, und Benwick antwortet ihr mit einer Gegenfrage, ob sie untätig dabei zusehen würde, wie ein Verbündeter stirbt, nur weil sie Angst hat. Velvet entgegnet daraufhin, dass sie nie gesagt hat, dass sie Eizen nicht helfen werden. Benwick versteht und verspricht ihr, sich um das Schiff zu kümmern, solange die Helden unterwegs sind. Nach der Rückkehr der Helden zur Van Eltia erkundigt Eizen sich danach, ob die Mannschaft die Sale'Tomahs genommen hat und irgendwer gestorben ist. Benwick erklärt ihm, dass alle noch am Leben sind, woraufhin Eizen entscheidet, dass sie wieder in See stechen können, was ohne weiteres möglich ist, da Benwick und die übrigen Piraten sich darum gekümmert haben, dass das Schiff startklar ist. Die Van Eltia setzt wieder Kurs auf ihr ursprüngliches Ziel Yseult. Nachdem die Piraten erfahren haben, dass ihr neuer Stützpunkt Titania angegriffen wird, eilen sie dorthin. Die Helden halten dort Artorius auf, sodass die Van Eltia mit den Therions fliehen kann, aber sie selbst geraten durch Laphicet, der sie vor Innominat schützt, in den Erdenpuls und schließlich zur Hexeninsel, von wo sie zum Cadnixhafen fliehen. Dort nächtigen sie und Eizen erhält am nächsten Morgen eine Nachricht von der Van Eltia, dass die Piraten erfuhren, dass Aifread in Endgand gesichtet wurde und sie daher auf dem Weg dorthin sind. Als die Helden in Endgand auf der Insel Lionel ankommen, finden sie die Piraten schwer verletzt vor. Benwick ahnt zu dem Zeitpunkt, dass es sich bei dem gehörnten Dämon, der sie angegriffen hat, um Aifread handeln muss, will es aber nicht wahrhaben. Eizen verspricht ihm, das zu tun, was getan werden muss. Nachdem Aifread von Eizen getötet wurde, berichtet dieser es Benwick persönlich, ohne dass die anderen Helden dabei sind. Kurz nach Aifreads Tod legen die Helden am Zeksonhafen an, weil die Benwick und die übrigen Piraten von Innominats Domäne vereinnahmt und ihnen der Wille geraubt wurde. Mit Ohrfeigen geben sie ihnen ihren Willen vorerst zurück. In Meirchio, das die Helden übernommen haben, sodass die Einwohner flüchteten und die Abtei Wind von ihnen bekam, ist Benwick kurz vor dem Aufbruch der Helden zum Berg Killaraus bei Eizen, der einen Brief von seiner Schwester Edna erhalten hat. Er hofft, dass es kein böses Omen ist, da sie so selten zurückschreibt, und wird von Eizen stillgestimmt. Als Laphicet Eizen gesteht, dass er seine Schwester gerne kennenlernen würde, und Eizen kurz davor ist, seine Warnung ihm gegenüber auszusprechen, kommt Benwick ihm zuvor und erklärt, dass Eizen zu jedem Mann, den er trifft, sagt, dass er ihn umbringen würde, wenn er seine Schwester anfasst. Velvet bemerkt, dass Eizen eine Glucke ist, woraufhin er meint, dass er lediglich besessen sei, was Benwick als wesentlich schlimmer erachtet. Im Epilog ist Benwick an Bord der Van Eltia zu sehen, wo er den übrigen Piraten Befehle erteilt und offenbar der neue Befehlshaber geworden ist, nachdem Aifread gestorben ist und Eizen nicht mehr sichtbar ist, da die höhere Resonanz der Menschen sich nach Innominats Versiegelung wieder normalisiert hat. Er meint jedoch, Eizen spüren zu können, der die Van Eltia weiterhin begleitet. Persönlichkeit Benwick ist grundlegend eine fröhliche Natur und folgt dem Kredo von Van Aifread und Eizen ohne zu zögern. Er setzt großes Vertrauen in Eizen und nimmt seine Befehle an, ohne sie in Frage zu stellen. Gleichzeitig entscheidet er auch für sich selbst und scheint in Abwesenheit von Aifread und Eizen die befehlshabene Person an Bord der Van Eltia zu sein. Wissenswertes *Als Kind ist Benwick von einem Hund gebissen worden und hat daher Angst vor Orthie und Russ, die er ungeachtet dessen an Bord der Van Eltia erlaubt. *Benwick war derjenige, der ein Nest von Sylphschwalben ausbrütete, nachdem der Muttervogel nach einem Sturm verstarb. Sylphschwalben gelten als schwer zu trainieren, aber sie vertrauen Benwick und sehen ihn als seine Mutter an, weshalb er die Sylphschwalben als Botenvogel für die Piratenmannschaft ausbilden kann. *Benwicks blonde Haarlocke mit der grünen Strähne erinnert stark an die Frisur von Milla Maxwell aus Tales of Xillia. Auch das Sylphschwalben-Küken, das stets auf Benwicks Kopf sitzt, hat dieselbe "Frisur". Charakterliste en:Benwick Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria